


Doctor Gallagher & Nurse Mickey

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's not picking up his fucking phone once again. Mickey doesn't know why. But he's worried. So he sets out in town to look for Ian only to realise that the redhead has fallen sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Gallagher & Nurse Mickey

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE THAT SCENARIO](http://supremegayoverlord.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario)

**27\. one of them gets annoyed at the other for not picking up the phone resulting in an argument over the ‘large amount of missed calls’**

**A/N: Hey nonnie so sorry that I only got around to filling your prompt now. I don’t think it’s really an argument between Ian and Mickey though eheheh but nonetheless I hope you like it :) Also you can read #22[here](http://supremegayoverlord.tumblr.com/post/100697677359/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-that).**

* * *

Mickey has been trying to reach Ian for the past one fucking hour. But every time it’s the same damn thing. He gets a recorded voice message telling him if it’s important then leave a message.

“C’mon why the fuck would you get a fucking phone if you’re never going to answer my calls goddamnit!” he snarled into the phone after the ‘please leave a message’ tone. “Call me back when you get this Gallagher.”

He sighed of all days that Ian had to not answer his phone why today? Why when he missed him the most? It was an odd thing for Mickey to miss the redhead this much really. But then again usually, Ian would answer his phone without a problem. He’d be there to greet him after the first two rings and when this sorta thing happened…bad thoughts began to cross Mickey’s mind.

What if something bad happened to Ian for instance? Like maybe he’d gotten kidnapped or something so he couldn’t get his phone. Or he was cheating on him with some other boy…or girl…probably another boy…and they were currently going at it and Ian couldn’t be fucking bothered about his phone.

He chewed his lower lip anger turning into worry and these emotions were only increasing with each passing second. When he finally couldn’t take sitting there and doing nothing any longer he pulled on his jacket grabbed two guns from his collection for safety and then headed out of the house. Mickey headed first for the convenience store that Ian worked at. The redhead wasn’t there though. In fact according to Ian’s lady boss, the redhead hadn’t even come in to work that morning.

Okay that was strange thing number two on his current list of ‘Strange Things That Ian Did’. The redhead was always in to work on time unless they’d been fucking the night before or something in which case Ian would call in sick…

So Mickey’s next guess was to go and visit the Gallagher house and see if anyone was home. He turned up on the doorstep and knocked, fingers deep in his jacket pockets as he anxiously waited for one of the Gallaghers to open the door. Preferably Ian.

But of course it wasn’t his redhead and it turned out to be Fiona instead who came and answered the door, “You here to look for Ian?” she asked not even thinking to ask ‘why are you here’ because really there would only be  _one_ reason that he was here and that was because of Ian.

“Yeah. Is he in?” Mickey asked and he noticed how Fiona seemed to give him the once over as though she was judging him and trying to scan him for any threats no matter how small they might be.

Finally when Mickey had passed all her unseen sisterly tests, Fiona nodded, “He’s upstairs, sleeping. He’s got a fever and a mild flu. So he’s been resting.”

“Oh…” Mickey answered because he just couldn’t come up with a better answer than that. He’d been worried and angry for no reason. “Can I come in and see him?” he asked and then explained, “I’ve been trying to reach him all day and I was worried for him.”

At this Fiona smiled and nodded, “Sure. You can come on in, just try not to wake him up okay? He needs his rest.”

Mickey nodded and he followed Ian’s older sister into the Gallagher house. He knew the place like it was his own house well actually it kinda was seeing that he and Ian couldn’t turn up at his place with Terry there most of the time. He took the stairs up to the second floor and then walked down to the room at the end where the door was closed.

Mickey quietly opened the door and pushed into the room to find Ian lying in bed with the covers kicked off and half falling off the side of the bed.  He turned his back for a second now to close the door behind him.

Ian peeked an eye open to look at Mickey who was closing the door. Despite his sickness he felt a goofy grin spread across his lips. Mickey had finally shown up to see him.  _‘Just what I wanted,’_  he thought to himself. Quickly he shut his eyes once again and kept his breathing regulated, his ears tuned in to the surrounding.

Mickey shrugged out of his jacket now and draped it over the back of Ian’s chair. Taking the twin guns out he put them down on the desk. There was no need for that here. He thought of pulling the chair around to the side of the bed and then to sit there but he didn’t really want to. He wanted to be close to Ian. So he settled for sitting down on the bed at Ian’s side, their hips just barely touching as the bed sank beneath him.

“Hey Gallagher…um…it’s me…Mickey…I came here to see you, because I couldn’t reach you on your phone and also you weren’t at work…I missed you…” he began not sure if Ian could even hear him seeing as he was asleep, “look I just want you to know that I’m here for you okay?” he said as he slipped his hand into Ian’s it was warm in his own, “I hope you can hea-”

Ian couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t control the giggle and he burst out laughing immediately, “Goddamnit Mickey! It’s not like I’m in a fucking coma you know!” he laughed as he squeezed the raven-haired boy’s hand in his.

Mickey  _stared_ at the redhead firstly out of shock and secondly in embarrassment over the shitload of mush that he’d just unloaded. “Oh fuck you!” he growled as he pulled his hand away, “You fucking liar! Why would you do that?” he scolded Ian “You could’ve just woken up when I fucking came in you fucking shitface. I bet you’re not even sick are you?” Mickey accused as he stood now, ready to go.

“Oh Mickey  _come on_  I was joking I just wanted to hear you say something sweet,” Ian half whined as he tugged on Mickey’s hand and pulled the grumpy thug back down onto his bed, “Don’t be mad at me,” he said as he held Mickey’s hand, “I didn’t answer your calls because I wanted you to come over…I wanted to see you too you know and I’m sorry for making you worry…”

Mickey tsked but didn’t pull away from Ian, “How are you feeling?” he asked, his anger immediately blowing over at Ian’s words. He’s just slightly peeved that the redhead had tricked him into coming over by not answering his calls and making him worry. Good plan though; he should probably note that down for next time.

“See for yourself, nurse Mickey,” Ian said with a cheeky grin as he guided Mickey’s hand to his forehead.

“Don’t start with me now firecrotch,” Mickey said as his palm came into contact with Ian’s relatively warm forehead, “Your sister said to let you rest and I’m with her on that so no funny business,” Mickey said.

“You’re no fun,” Ian pouted as he shifted in bed and made space for Mickey so that the raven-haired boy could lie down with him.

“I just want you to get better first,” Mickey said as he lay down next to Ian, “then when you’re better you can get back to what you do best.”

“Meaning you,” Ian said as he snuggled up to Mickey, revelling in the thug’s embrace as Mickey put his arms around him.

“Yeah, meaning me,” Mickey answered as he felt Ian press his lips softly to his neck in a kiss. “Can I tell you something?” he asked as held the redhead to him.

“Yeah?”

“This is probably gonna sound stupid but…when you didn’t pick up your phone…I thought…” Mickey trailed off he probably shouldn’t say it but…

“You thought?” Ian prompted.

“I thought that you were…doing someone else…so…” Mickey swallowed, shifting comfortably.

Ian pulled back a little and propped himself up on his elbow, “Oh man of little faith,” he teased nuzzling Mickey, “I won’t  _do_  anyone but you Mick,” Ian assured, “You already know that.”

Yeah he did. But sometimes he just needed to hear it. Mickey probably wouldn’t ever say it out loud, at least not yet but he’s worried Ian would leave him again.

“Ay, you need to stay a good distance away from me if not I’ll fall sick too you dumbass,” Mickey chided as he nudged Ian.

“I hope you do. Then I’ll make sure that I take good care of you,” Ian said his voice seductive.

“Alright Doctor Gallagher,” Mickey laughed grinning like a fucking idiot as he shifted and lay on his back, “you win,” he said shaking his head as he looked up at Ian, “come on firecrotch, show me what you got.” 


End file.
